1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus and an organic light emitting display apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus by which organic light emitting layers are easily formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus has been replaced with a portable thin film type flat panel display (FPD) apparatus. Among FPD apparatuses, an electroluminescent display apparatus is a self-luminous display apparatus which has a wide viewing angle, a high-quality contrast, and a fast response time. Thus, the electroluminescent display apparatus attracts attention as a next generation display apparatus.
The electroluminescent display apparatus, e.g., an organic light emitting display apparatus, may include light emitting layers, e.g., formed of an organic material, having high-quality luminance, driving voltage, and response time. In addition, the organic light emitting display apparatus may exhibit polychromatic characteristics, as compared with an inorganic light emitting display apparatus.
A conventional organic light emitting display apparatus may include a cathode electrode, an anode electrode, and organic light emitting layers. When voltage is applied to the cathode and anode electrodes, the organic light emitting layers emit visible rays.
The organic light emitting display apparatus may include sub-pixels for realizing red (R), green (G), and blue (B) visible rays in order to realize a natural color screen. Organic light emitting layers are formed in R sub-pixels to emit the R visible rays, in G sub-pixels to emit the G visible rays, and in B sub-pixels to emit the B visible rays.